The present invention relates to the field of structures made of polymeric nanocomposite material with a base of carbon nanotubes or nanofibres or other electrically conductive material.
By the term “polymeric nanocomposite with a base of carbon nanotubes or nanofibres or other electrically conductive material” is meant a material formed by a polymeric matrix and by a filler constituted by carbon nanotubes or nanofibres or electrically conductive material.
The piezoresistive characteristics of composites with a base of carbon nanotubes or nanofibres or of other electrically conductive material have already been exploited for providing sensors, for example deformation sensors, designed to be positioned in desired points of a structure to be monitored.